


Witchcraft and Wizardry

by nymerias



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymerias/pseuds/nymerias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possibly a few of one shots, maybe some connected and some not, where Arya is a 5th year Gryffindor and Gendry is a 7th year Hufflepuff.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Insufferable

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I think most people would agree that Gendry would be a Hufflepuff and people have different opinions whether Arya would be in Slytherin or Gryffindor. I personally believe that she would be in Gryffindor but if you disagree you can just pretend that I've put her in Slytherin for this :)  
> Thanks!

Arya huffed and slammed her copy of  _Intermediate Transfiguration_  shut, earning a glare from Madam Pince. This piece of parchment explaining how to perform the vanishing spell just was not happening. She was in the library on a Saturday night  _trying_  to catch up on work. The library was practically empty and the sound of the book echoed through the old walls. Nope, this piece of parchment was  _definitely_  not happening. Not when her mind kept drifting to that blasted quidditch match.

Arya ran her hand through her short, brown hair, then moved her hand to rub her face and groaned. Gryffindor had a reputation of being one of the top teams and to lose against  _Hufflepuff_ … that was just embarrassing. She had let her entire team down all because she let herself be distracted for two stupid seconds by that stupid boy. That stupid black-haired boy who everyone just  _loved_ because he was handsome and friendly. Infuriatingly handsome and friendly. He'd done it on purpose, she knew, he purposely distracted her so that she wouldn't catch the snitch.

Arya was chosen to be seeker as soon as she tried out; she was a natural. She had a talent for observing and seeing, her instincts were sharp and nobody could deny her speed. Arya could see how nervous Edric had looked when he went to shake her hand before the match and she didn't blame him. Arya took pride in her quidditch skills and worked hard at it. Her brothers and father were proud of her talents but her mother, Catelyn, preferred her to focus on her studies, especially now since her O.W.L.s were coming up. Arya wasn't hopeless at her schoolwork but compared to her sister older Sansa, who had been in Ravenclaw, she was an utter failure. So what if Arya had no intentions to be a professor or a healer or an auror. Arya enjoyed quidditch and she was good at it. Fantastic, really. It was her dream to play professionally, to one day win the world cup and have thousands of people in the crowd chanting her name as she caught the snitch. There was nothing she would rather do.

It had been 15 minutes into the game and Gryffindor was in the lead. Arya, being the seeker, was keeping an eye out for the snitch. She was sitting on her broom, watching the court for any sign of the golden ball while keeping an eye on Edric Dayne, Hufflepuff's seeker, to see if he would find it.

Flashes of green and yellow were flying by her at full speed. She dodged a couple of bludgers and stayed on her broom, calm and balanced. She repeated the mantras in her head.  _Swift as a deer, quiet as shadow, quick as a snake, calm as still water…_

Finally, that flicker of gold caught her eye and she was racing. The snitch sped around the court and she followed behind, trying to catch up. Just as she noticed that Edric was coming up behind her, she blocked out all of her senses. She would do this every match; it was just Arya and the snitch. She didn't focus on what Edric was doing, so long as she was in front. She was getting closer and closer when suddenly a strong weight slammed into her back, making her jerk. She lost her focus and the snitch was gone.

"Sorry about that!" Said a voice coming from in front of her. She snapped her head up to see Gendry Waters, a Hufflepuff chaser, smiling at her. She glared at him in return and just as she was turning to find the snitch again – as Edric had lost sight of it too – her eyes got caught on the dimple in Gendry's cheek. It seemed like time stopped and she was stuck looking at his sky blue eyes and the way his black hair fell into them. Everything else around her was drowned out and the sound of his laugh was ringing in her head until she was finally brought back into focus when a teammate was shouting at her.

"ARYA, CATCH THE–"

But it had been too late. A mass of yellow rose from the stands and the cheers were deafening to Arya's ears. She whipped her head around and saw Edric holding the snitch up in one hand. He was grinning and fisting his hand in the air as the crowd chanted his name. She could hear the Gryffindors in the crowd booing and she couldn't bear to look at her teammates. She did, although, catch the eye of Gendry. He was smirking but then his expression softened and he looked almost sympathetic. Arya felt embarrassment and shame choke her up so she flew off down to the ground and marched straight off the court and into the change rooms without so much of a 'congratulations'.

She didn't speak to anyone for the rest of the day and now she was in the library, trying to forget and failing. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"You look like you're having fun."

She snapped her eyes open and internally groaned. Of all the people she didn't want to see right now, Gendry had to be at the top of the list. It didn't help that he was looking even more attractive now, in the candlelight that was making his eyes twinkle.

"Go away." She snapped. Instead of leaving he took a seat right next to her and opened up his charms textbook.

"Sorry, m'lady, but I've got to study." He said, flicking through the pages of his book and rolling out a piece of parchment. Why was he so stubborn?

"Study somewhere else." She said, rather loudly and Madam Pince shot another glare her way. Arya ignored it.

"Why would I want to do that?" He said and chuckled when Madam Pince sent a warning glare to him as well.

"You're insufferable." Arya said coldly, getting up and gathering her books. She had no intentions of putting up with this stupid bullheaded boy. As she was turning around she felt something take hold of her wrist. His hand. She looked down and stared at it for a while, his fingers wrapped around her.

"Wait, Arya, I wanted to say that I was sorry about the game. You looked really disappointed but I'm sure you'll catch the snitch next time." His eyes looked earnest but she knew better. She yanked her wrist from his grasp.

"Oh, of course you're sorry," She spat sarcastically. "If you were going to be sorry then maybe you should have intentionally averted my attention from the snitch."

"Intentionally?" Gendry asked, confused. But then he began to smirk.  _Shit._ He wasn't intentionally distracting her at all. But why was he affecting her so much? Arya never had any interest in boys before and never expected to have any interest in the future either. She felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"I'm leaving." She said quickly and turned in haste to the exit of the library.

"Wait!" Gendry called out, getting up from his seat.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Madam Pince hissed at him but he paid no mind. He gathered his books and jogged over to Arya.

"Maybe we could practice together some time? You're a really good flyer and I could use some tips." He asked, following her as she walked out of the library and through the corridors.

"Forget it." Arya scoffed and kept walking, moving out of the way of a random ghost that was floating around the hall.

"How about on the next Hogsmede trip I'll buy you a Butterbeer, then?" He asked and stopped walking when Arya halted to a stop and turned to look at him. He was smiling down at her and she couldn't help but feel her heart flutter for a second. Not letting him see the vulnerability, she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever. Goodbye, Waters." She managed to sputter out, finally reaching the two paths where they would part to get to their common rooms.

"I'll see you soon, Stark."

Arya was glad that she turned too quickly for him to see the blush that rose on her cheeks and she hurried down the hall, the quidditch match completely forgotten.


	2. The Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the time of the Triwizard Tournament and that means dragons, mermaids, mazes and of course, the one and only, Yule Ball!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to add another one here, this isn't connected to the first one but of course it's still Hogwarts AU. Also a scene in this may be slightly familiar to one in the books *cough* Acorn Hall *cough* but anyway I enjoy writing these so basically if you have any ideas, feel free to suggest things :)

The Great Hall was filled with students enjoying their breakfast on the Saturday morning, a feast as usual. Everyone was discussing the Triwizard Tournament and the first task. Gendry, in particular, wouldn’t shut up about how proud he was, as a fellow Hufflepuff and friend of Cedric’s, that Diggory retrieved the dragon’s egg. Arya had wanted to enter the tournament but that stupid age rule stopped her from doing so. But _then_ Harry Potter somehow managed to get in! It was messed up. And then there was the Ball. The Yule Ball. Arya groaned into her spoon of porridge. She was not looking forward to attending this ball. 

Arya hadn’t discussed the ball with anyone and she accepted the fact that there would be no boy in the entire school, plus the boys from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, who would have any intention to ask her to go with them. Yet, her family had found out and the previous morning Arya had received a package and a letter from her older sister Sansa. The dress was not as bad as Arya would have imagined. It was sleeveless grey gown with a fitted bodice and flowing skirt. The part that Arya resented, although, was that along the jewel neckline there were tiny acorns embroidered into the material. _Fantastic_. 

Arya got out the letter she had received from Sansa and read it again. 

_Dear Arya,_  
 _I hope you are having a good year and are enjoying the tournament. We’re all keeping track of the events at home and we received notice about a ball! That’s brilliant Arya! I wish there had been a ball while I was at Hogwarts, it will truly be amazing and I’m extremely jealous so have a good time for me! If you’re wondering about the package, mum and I went shopping and we found the most magnificent dress for you to wear. You’ll look beautiful in it, I’m sure of it. Make sure you fill me in with all of the details and let me know who you’re going with! Maybe Gendry will ask you! That would be sweet. Also, Arya, I know that you’re unhappy that Quidditch isn’t running this year but maybe you could take this advantage to focus on school!_  
 _Write back soon!  
_ _Sansa_

She tucked the letter back into her pocket and watched Gendry, who was happily munching on a piece of toast. As if sensing her gaze, he turned to look at her and smiled with his mouth full of bread. Arya wrinkled her nose in disgust.

“You’re disgusting.” She said, failing to hide the amusement in her voice.

“And that’s why you love me,” Gendry half sang after swallowing the mouthful. At least he had the courtesy to not speak with his mouthful. She rolled at her eyes but her chest fluttered at the same time. It wasn’t fair for Gendry to say things like that! Especially with all these confusing feelings she had been having lately. 

Within the past few weeks, something with Gendry had changed. She always knew Gendry was attractive but she had never taken it into consideration until now. Every time he smiled she felt herself go weak and whenever he hugged her she tried not to shudder underneath his touch. It was stupid. _He_ was stupid. Arya Stark was not one to fawn over boys.

Her feelings got even worse when she noticed a 7th year Slytherin girl making her way to where they were sitting, her eyes were set on Gendry. She tapped him on the shoulder and smiled, displaying a set of perfectly white teeth. 

“Hi Gendry!” The girl smiled, sitting down between where Arya and Gendry were sitting. Arya glared at the back of the girl’s head. 

“Uh, hey.” Gendry said awkwardly. 

“So, I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me to the Yule Ball?” 

Without waiting for his answer, Arya got up and left the Hall. She should have seen it coming, really. Gendry was popular and so damn attractive. Of course someone was going to ask him as soon as possible. She wandered the grounds and found a tree to sit by and closed her eyes. She wasn’t sure how long it took him to find her but finally she felt Gendry’s figure slump down next to her, brushing her shoulder with his. 

“Thanks for just disappearing,” He muttered sarcastically. Arya’s eyes flashed open. 

“Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt you and that _girl_.” She snapped. _Shit, that was not supposed to sounds so bitter._

“I said no,” Gendry said quickly. Arya looked at him and raised her eyebrows. 

“You what?” 

“I told her I didn’t want to go with her,” He assured her. Arya couldn’t believe it. 

“But _why_?” 

“There’s someone else I’d rather go with.” He said, rather sheepishly. 

“Right. Of course.” Arya mumbled, her heart sinking again. 

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.” He said, leaning his head back against the tree. 

“What?” 

“You, Arya! I want to go with you!” He all but shouted before widening his eyes in horror. “As friends, of course. If that’s what you want, I mean.” He sputtered.

Arya stomach flipped and her heart jumped in her throat. She looked at Gendry and his face was red and Arya wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

“Is that what _you_ want?” She asked in a small voice. 

He looked down at her, a small smile tugged at his lips and he shrugged.

* * *

Arya was in her dorm and trying to fix her hair for the last time. It was proving to be a tough job and the anxiety that was filling her about Gendry was not helping. He had just shrugged and changed the subject. _What kind of idiot does that?_  

She pinned one last piece of hair back and looked at herself in the mirror. “This is as good as it’s gonna get.” She sighed to herself. She left the room and made her way down to the Great Hall, which had been transformed into some kind of Winter Wonderland for the occasion. She made her way down the steps and saw Gendry at the bottom, waiting for her. He was wearing a black suit and tie and Arya was impressed at how well he cleaned up. She reached the bottom and he smiled at her and offered his arm. 

“M’lady,” He said and, instead of punching him, she took his arm and for the first time in her life, Arya found herself blushing. “You look different now, like a proper girl.” Arya rolled her eyes. 

“I look like an oak tree, with all these stupid acorns.” She gestured with her free hand to the pattern on her dress. 

“Nice, though. A nice oak tree.” Then, Gendry leaned down and sniffed her neck, which Arya had hesitantly applied some perfume to. “You even smell nice for a change.” 

“You don’t. You stink.” Arya moved her arms to shove him but he grabbed them and twirled her around instead and started leading her into a dance. She realised that they had made it to where everyone was dancing and were surrounded by couples. 

Both Arya and Gendry weren’t the most graceful dancers, but Arya found herself having an enormous amount of fun and she was laughing with Gendry the entire night. The hall was beautiful and the atmosphere was thrilling, Arya had to admit. She knew Sansa would be delighted to hear about it. 

They kept jumping around until the music started to slow down and the mood changed. Some people were leaving the dance floor to get drinks and some couples stayed, swaying to the music. Arya started to feel awkward about the situation. 

“Maybe we should get some drin-” She was about to suggest but Gendry cut her off by slinking his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. She immediately reacted by wrapping her own arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

They swayed to the music, like the other couples, in silence and Arya found herself completely comfortable and content with the way Gendry was holding her. 

“This is nice,” Gendry murmured and she hummed against his chest. She felt his arms tighten around her. “So, this just friends thing?” 

“A stupid idea.” Arya mumbled and Gendry removed one of his arms to lift her chin up with his fingers. 

“A stupid idea.” He agreed and bent down to kiss her. 


	3. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wizarding world is on the brink of war and Arya fears what it could mean for her best friend.

By the time the Minister of Magic declared Voldemort’s return, most of the wizarding world was well aware. Hogwarts continued as usual but everyone was tense, both students and teachers. Extra defensive charms were placed on the castle and as long as Dumbledore was around they would be protected. But it didn’t feel that way for everyone.

If you weren’t full blood you weren’t safe, and even being a full blood couldn’t guarantee anything. At least, Arya didn’t feel safe. She came from the noble and pureblooded Stark family but she feared the inevitable war, she feared for her friends and most of all she feared for Gendry.

Gendry never knew his father, by all means he could be a half blood, but he was mostly known as muggle born. Every time there was news of another murder, he put on a brave face, but Arya always noticed when he tensed up and clenched his fists. More than anything she wanted to hold his hands in hers, but she could never bring herself to do it.

They were in the Middle Courtyard trying to find some peace and quiet on the grass. Students around them were reading the Daily Prophet, studying or playing Wizard’s Chess. Arya was working on her Astronomy paper while Gendry leaned against the stone wall with his eyes closed. Nightmares had been interrupting his sleep so he took any chance during the day to rest.

At times like these, when he wasn’t looking, Arya often found herself transfixed. She wanted to brush his dark hair away from his eyes. She wanted to know what his cheek felt like under her thumb, what his lips felt like under her thumb, what his lips felt like against hers.

The spell was broken by a loud and obnoxious voice. Arya sighed and Gendry’s eyes fluttered open. Joffrey Baratheon sauntered into Courtyard accompanied by his Slytherin minions. His eyes matched the serpent green of his scarf. His family were known Death Eaters and Joffrey rejoiced the return of the Dark Lord.

Upon seeing Arya and Gendry together, he smirked, nodded to his friends and made his way towards them. Gendry tensed up but pretended to ignore him and Arya followed suit. For a few moments Joffrey was content staring down at them with a stupid smile on his face, but soon enough he was bored.

“Well,” he said all too loudly, “if it isn’t Stark Bitch Number Two. Do tell me, Arya, how is your sister?”

“She’s never been better.”

This was only partially true. Since breaking up with Joffrey, Sansa had been happier, but she did still bear the scars, both physical and emotional.

“Do send her my regards,” He said as if they were simply friendly acquaintances.

“Not likely,” Arya uttered, making Gendry crack a small smile that he instantly regretted.

Joffrey rounded on him, “And who are you again? Ah, yes, you’re who people call the _Bull_ right? Because you’re stubborn and stupid?”

“Don’t listen to him, Gendry.” Arya murmured.

Joffrey let out a mocking sigh, “How sweet, you’ve got a little girl to protect you. You’re going to need it _mudblood_.”

Before Gendry could move, Arya shot up and punched Joffrey square in the face. “How _dare_ you!” She growled. 

Joffrey whined like a little boy and clutched his nose, which had blood pouring out from it. He might have retaliated but Gendry stood up behind Arya, towering over them all. He and his friends all looked afraid.

“You won’t hear the last of this!” Joffrey blurted out, stumbling back into the castle and disappearing with his friends close behind.

Arya turned around and found Gendry’s eyes, blue and intense, staring back at her.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” He said. 

“Of course I should have. He deserved it.” 

Gendry shook his head, “You’re going to get in trouble.”

“I don’t care,” Arya said plainly. “No one calls my best friend that _disgusting_ word and gets away with it.”

Remembering what Joffrey had called him, Gendry sat back down on the grass with his head down. 

It was only going to get worse. Gendry knew it. Arya knew it. The world was no longer safe for people like Gendry. There were wizards out there who were dangerous and murderous and wanted to get rid of Gendry and those like him. Feeling angry, determined and full of love, Arya knelt down in front of him and took his hands in hers. 

“ _No one,_ ” she said, looking right in his eyes, “ _hurts_ my best friend and gets away with it.” It was a promise she was intent on keeping.

They sat like that for a few minutes until Gendry relaxed. He looked down at their hands, laughed, and rearranged them so her hands were now in his.

“Such soft, little things,” He said, looking back up at her with a smile.

_Kiss him, Arya._


End file.
